Dates With The Devil
by suncityblues
Summary: New Mutants / Tumblr prompt - The whole thing is surprisingly tame, surprisingly human. It's a bad idea, she knows, but she likes him. Really, she does.


Prompt was:  
"something cute with magma and mephisto! since y'know they went on a date, think you can come up with a second one?"

Note: you kind of need to have read New Mutants #37 or you might be a bit confused.

* * *

Their second date goes smoother than the first.

Mephisto agrees to tone down the theatrics this time and they go to an ordinary carnival, which is ridiculous considering who they are but a little bit gratifying considering who they're pretending to be.

In a show of needless date-conduct Mephisto wins or swindles Amara seven (specifically seven) ridiculous stuffed creatures she doesn't need or even really like and they eat greasy carnival food and talk as they aimlessly wander between the stalls and it's nice and good and fun and Amara doesn't realize how long she's been smiling until her cheeks start to hurt.

When the date is over he gets her home at exactly midnight, and, really, it's almost amazing to her how he does that, picks her up at six sharp, drops her off at twelve, he did it the first time too.  
She means to jokingly ask if he's afraid his car will turn into a pumpkin or something but she's distracted by a kiss, and it's a good one, warm (she likes warm) and a little bit spicy and if this, she thinks, is what kissing the devil is always like, she can understand the appeal.

The whole thing is surprisingly tame, surprisingly human.

It's a bad idea, she knows, but she likes him.  
Really, she does.

There are, however, some obstacles. For instance, he is the devil.  
For another instance, he really wasn't lying when he said he was a workaholic and their third date is cut short by some supposedly urgent undead matter that Amara doesn't even pretend to be interested in.

After their date she doesn't hear from him for three weeks and it's /annoying/ how annoyed she feels about it. It's annoying how every time she sees Dani there's this mixed look of pity and relief on her face.

None of her teammates were exactly thrilled to hear she was going out again-willingly- with Mephisto, leader of Hell with two L's, but she shrugged them off. Because she's allowed to make her own (bad) decisions but also because they didn't know him in a non-potentially-life-ending way.

He seemed sort of lonely, she thinks, or sad. Seemed like maybe he only knows how to get things he wants; not how to ask for them.  
Sympathy for the devil, she thinks. Then she removes the thought from her mind.

When she does hear from him again it's to invite her to a charity gala he's throwing in a social club in Zanzibar (beautiful beaches, you'll love it, a refuge for the rich so close to the suffering of others, it's completely brilliant) she hangs up on him.

And yes, it probably isn't a great idea to hang up on the devil. Beelzebub, Betelgeuse, whatever they call him but she was mad and apparently Mephisto didn't take it personally because ten minutes later he's outside her window throwing pebbles to the glass and Amara doesn't even need to look up from her magazine to know who it is.

It's exactly six o'clock.

She goes to the window less because she's interested to hear what he has to say and more because she'd rather avoid her teammates stepping in and this whole thing turning into a huge mess.

Mephisto is there in his suit and glasses she's pretty sure he doesn't actually need, and he says, "Should I get a boom box,? Because I could get a boom box..."

This does not ease Amara's temper and she speaks in a tone slightly louder than she was intending, "Three weeks! You didn't say anything for three wee-"

Before she can finish her sentence Mephisto disappears from his spot on the pavement and reappears standing directly behind her in her room and there's this thick stupid smile on his face and somewhere in the back of her mind Amara is torn between being glad she picked up her laundry from the floor earlier that day and furious he just teleported into her room without asking, as he's saying, "Did you miss me?"

Yeah, she did.

But if this was some trick, some way for him to fuck with her or get her to give up her soul, she is prepared to at least attempt to set him on fire.

She doesn't say anything, keeps her lips thin and pressed into her mouth, but Mephisto has never needed any encouragement to keep talking before and he doesn't need it now.

"Look, things have been a little bit hectic in the pit lately and..." he stops for a moment an gauges her, the fact that her hair is possibly on fire, and the slight sway to the earth's crust, then changes tactics, "...sorry?"

The earth stops moving.

"There's no cellphone reception in Hell" he's saying at the same time she says, "I don't want to go to Zanzibar" and it's not exactly a romantic movie style reconciliation but it is a reconciliation and they start to laugh and she wonders when she stopped being afraid of the devil but tries not to let it get to her head.

They end up going to a movie and he gets her home at midnight but instead of leaving she pulls him in with her and she thinks, if this is what dating the devil is like she doesn't really mind.

* * *

Aw man I've never written either of these characters before so hopefully they're not too ooc.

Also please let me know if I messed anything up (which is pretty likely to be honest).

I really considered having this done from Mephisto's POV just so I could have Kid!Loki give him horrible relationship advice but there's already another request for some Loki-Mephisto bro times in my askbox. Hoohah.

Hope you liked!


End file.
